Alt ending to episode 52
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: I didn't like the last episode, so I wrote short story on how I would have liked it to end. It at least is better than the episode. Might be interpreted as SoMa.


"You will feel free from fear if you let the madness carry you away."

Maybe I should. No. I can't give in. I won't. I look up at him, despite the pain, despite the fact that him holding me under my chin makes me want to throw up. I can't tell how it works, and I wish I had time to figure it out. But unlike Crona's world there is something, insane, about this world. It looks like the battleground, just without the others. I look up at him and he shoots me. The blast sends me flying backwards and the pain is excruciating. Yet, my body is unharmed. Dad sacrificed his life to defeat the madness. The Shinigami too. And though the others weren't killed they were prepared to give their life. And Soul...

I feel the blades pierce my skin. In the end it wasn't mom's gift that saved the world. It was dad's. And mine. The gift Soul helped me see. I wonder if he and dad felt anything when they changed. Then he shoots me again and I deflect it. An eternal battle to keep him form hurting anyone and spreading the madness across the world. If I hadn't been so afraid of what would have happened I would have given in to my fear.

--

Something feels wrong when I wake up. My head hurts and I get to my feet. I see Tsubaki help Black Star to his feet, and Kid and the girls too. Then I see her and my world... It's not real. It can't be. I run to her side and pick her up. There has to be a mistake. Maka can't be...

"Maka."

She doesn't stir. Her body feels heavy in my arms.

"Maka."

Why? Why didn't she just run away? Why, after all the things she has survived is it that thing that kills her? I scream, bending my head backwards and letting the pain get out the only way it can. No. Screaming doesn't change the fact that she's dead. I think I fall to my knees, but I can't be sure. I know I press her body against mine. I know I cry. She's so weak, why couldn't she just have run away? Why did she leave me here alone? Someone touch me and I flinch. I don't like people touching me. I liked it when you touched me Maka. Why couldn't you have run away? Why couldn't you have let me die for you? No. You would never run away, and you don't want people to fight for you.

"Idiot. You stupid idiot."

Someone try to take you away, but I won't let them. I won't let anyone take you away Maka. I promise. I wanted to protect you, and I couldn't. I won't let you down now. I promise. Someone tries to touch me again and I hit after them.

"Soul."

"Soul please, let go."

"She isn't dead."

I can't help but look up at that scary idiot of a teacher. He is looking at the kishin's body. I hadn't even noticed it. He turns and looks at me, and his eyes makes me sick to my stomach. My grip on Maka's body tighten.

"She..."

"She's not there, but she isn't dead. She's in him."

He points down at the kishin. I snear.

"How do we get her out?"

"We don't. She has to leave on her own."

"She won't leave. If she thinks this is the only way to defeat him, she'll never leave."

I can't look at them anymore so I look down at her. Her face, her body, her hair. I caress her face, I don't know why, but I want to touch her. I want... I want her to come back. I don't want to be alone anymore. My stupid cool partner. She risked madness to save me. She gave me friends and light and a purpose. She gave me everything, and now she is trapped inside the body of an insane demon god.

"Maka. Please come out. Please come back."

Begging isn't cool. But losing your partner isn't cool either.

--

I'm tired and scream as my body flys through the air and hits the ground hard. The wind is knocked out of me, and when I gasp for breath I realise I'm coughing blood. It stops soon and I get up.

"Maka."

It's Soul's voice and I freeze for a moment. I know it's not real, but the sound of his voice still makes me tear up. I wanted to be stronger with him... I wanted to turn him to a great weapon even worthy of the Shinigami...

"Soul."

"Maka. Please come out. Please come back."

"I'm sorry Soul."

I want to see him. To say goodbye. I close my mind and see him so clearly that it's just natural that he's standing there when I open them. He reaches out and touches my arm.

"You're a weapon?"

I nod. His grip tightens.

"We have to get out of here."

"No."

"No?"

"If I leave he will start spreading madness again. I can't do that."

My knees are buckling and I hate them for giving my feelings away that easy. Displaying them so freely to this image I conjured up.

"The shinigami is dead, Kid and Black Star couldn't beat him, this is the only way."

"The shinigami survived. Come back Maka."

He isn't real. The madness of this place must be affecting me.

"I promised to get you back. I will always get you back, and I'm not leaving without you."

He has to be mad.

"Maka, your my partner. Maka please just come back."

"I thought begging wasn't cool?"

"I don't care."

He's crying. Soul never cries. His soul grows and I can see it more clearly than I have ever done before. It's wonderful. He's wonderful.

"Maka just come back. Trust me."

I touch his arm, before looking up at him. An intense pain shoot through my entier body and I can suddenly hear everyone. Dad who's crying. Tsubaki and Crona too. And Liz. Black Star is saying something incomprehensible. Patty is trying to comfort her sister, most likely not realising why she's upset. Kid is talking to his father, but I can't hear what he is saying.

"Do it."

It's Soul. I move and again the pain shoots through my entier body. He looks down at me and grins.

"You really are one of a kind."


End file.
